


A Thousand Years or More Ago

by hufflebadgerinthetardis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflebadgerinthetardis/pseuds/hufflebadgerinthetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A healer with a heart of gold, a warrior with a courageous soul, a scholar with an insatiable mind, and a crusader with a burning ambition. Each powerful in their own right, together they will create the greatest school of witchcraft and wizardry the world has ever known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Cloaked Men and Rescues

**Author's Note:**

> I have always had a fascination with the founders of Hogwarts and this story is the result of that fascination. This is my first story that I've posted so I hope you enjoy. Happy Reading!

Chapter 1: Of Cloaked Men and Rescues

Though he had seen the site before him numerous times before, it never failed to set his soul alight with rage. A young girl, no older than nine, stood tied to a crudely cut wooden pole: her hands bound by rope and attached above her head. Her skin was covered in bruises that ranged in color from splotched greens and yellows to a purple so dark it looked black. There was a stream of blood leaking from a cut to her forehead and her eyes, a soft blue, were horrified as she took in the kindling that was being scattered around her feet.

As a large man walked slowly towards the girl with a lit torch, the other man who stood away from the scene, his position concealed by a few large trees and the dark hooded cloak he wore, griped the length of elm in his hand tightly. Yes, the site never failed to set him alight with rage and though he wished desperately to never again see the sight before his eyes, he hoped fervently that his rage at seeing it would never fade. He forced himself to calm though, his rage would not help the innocent girl.

"Please!" The young girl pleaded as tears streamed down her face, "Please don't do this."

The large man paused before the girl and fingered the torch lovingly. The crowd that surrounded them pulled in closer and started calling for her death.

"Burn her!"

"Death to the devil worshiper!"

"Burn the witch! Burn her!"

The man with the torch seemed energized by their cheering and moved forward until he stood inches from the girl's face.

"Please!" She begged again, desperately, "Please Papa, don't do this. It's me, Ida. Has this madness twisted you so much that you cannot recognize your own daughter?"

The man with the torch sneered and in a voice devoid of emotion told her, "You are no daughter of mine.”

With one last glare, he lowered the torch to the ground and set the kindling on fire. Ida started screaming, sometimes just the wordless screaming born of fear and sometime for her mother, or for help. As soon as the first flame hit the kindling the cloaked man was running. He moved swiftly and silently, and by the time the first member of the crowd saw him, his wand was up. With a sharp wave of his wand, a red flash downed three men and by the time the rest of the men had drawn weapons of various kinds two more were down.

The women in the crowd took off running at the first sight of him, which he was glad for. Loathsome as he found them and their behavior, he had still been raised with morals such as to find attacking a woman distasteful. With five men down that left him four to deal with. Keeping an eye on the still screaming young girl the man's mind raced as he plotted his next moves. One member of the charging crowd was faster than the other and so with a swish of his wand the cloaked man sent the man’s pitchfork flying and another swish had the man hitting the ground. The cloaked man turned sharply as the other man hit the ground, running towards the girl.

"Help me, please help me!" The girl begged hoarsely as she watched the cloaked man approach.

He took a moment to mutter a quick spell which he sent in the girl's direction, turning back around in time to watch a sword streak through the air towards him. The cloaked man flicked the wrist of his wandless hand and felt a dagger hilt hit his palm. He brought up the dagger to deflect the man's blow while using his wand to drop one of the other approaching men.

“No! Stop! Please somebody help me!”

The girl's screaming, which had been growing duller due to the smoke that was hovering around her, suddenly rang sharply in his ear, louder than ever. He saw with a quick glance that the flames were snaking up the girl's legs. He brought his wand up to stun the man who was locked sword to dagger with him and as he fell, the cloaked man took the now freed dagger and stuck it between the ribs of the last man, who had been attempting to sneak up on him. The potion that coated the dagger would insure he stay down but the dagger wound itself would also be hard to heal. As the man he stabbed was the man with the torch and father of the young girl tied to the stake he felt little remorse.

He turned to face the tied up girl who was now covered in flames and still screaming her head off. He wasn't worried though; his spell would hold and prevent the flames from causing her harm. The flames were terrifying her, but she would not burn. Another wave of his wand and the flames ceased, causing the scream to catch in the young girl's throat.

He took a step towards her but froze as she flinched away from him as much as her bindings would allow. With a sad sigh he reached up and lowered his hood, revealing short, jet black hair and gleaming silver eyes.

"It's alright, you're safe now." He told her gently.

"I was on fire. I could see the flames around me, feel the pressure of them on my skin but I didn't burn."

The man nodded as he said, "Yes, I took care of it."

The girl's eyes, still panicked, looked around at the nine bodies that lay strewn in various areas of the field before asking, "Are they… are they dead?"

"No, although I doubt it would be a great loss to society if they were. They are stunned… knocked out. They will wake in a few hours. I've found it’s safer that way as dead bodies leave trails and we cannot afford to be followed."

The girl’s face relaxed, showing her obvious relief at his words.

"I know it seems foolish. They were going to… they wanted…" She seemed unable to finish and looked up at the man who rescued her.

She seemed to find something reassuring in his steady gaze as second later she blurted out, "They wanted to kill me! I grew up with those men, have known them from the time I was born, and my Papa… my father would have sat and watched me burn."

The girl's strength gave out as she started to sob and the man walked over and used his dagger to cut her bonds, catching her in his arms when her legs would not support her. He was not an overly emotional man by nature but his heart went out to this girl. She was too young to have faced the horror that she had, too young to be forced to swallow the bitter taste of betrayal.

"Do you think you can walk young one." He questioned after a few moments had passed, it made him uneasy to remain in the field, it was too open.

"I… I don't think so. My ankle was hurt pretty badly before. I… I tried to get away." She admitted.

"Alright then," He said and with a swift movement swept the girl up into his arms and started towards the woods that had concealed him before.

There was silence for a long while before the girl finally asked him, in a quiet voice, "You're a witch too aren't you."

"Wizard," He corrected with a small smirk, "Men are wizards, women are witches, and yes I am."

"You don’t seem so bad, but magic is evil… I'm evil" She said but her voice was hollow and stoic, as though she was repeated something that had been drilled into her. It wasn't hard to guess the source.

"That's your father talking." The man told her with a frown.

The girl leaned her head back against his shoulder as she said, "He said that magic was evil and that I was evil. I don't want to be evil."

His grip tightened around the girl as he told her, "You are not evil, child. Magic is an ability, nothing more and nothing less. Your father was dead wrong! Having magic doesn't make you evil. It is what we chose to do with our magic and our lives that determine who and what we are."

The girl didn't seem completely satisfied with his answer but was comforted enough to shut her eyes and lie quietly in his arms. The man sighed bitterly, it would take time for her to believe his words but eventually she would, they all did.

"I just realized that I never thanked you." The girl's voice spoke up, interrupting his thoughts.

As he looked down at her and blue eyes met silver she smiled and said, "Thank you for saving my life.

The man allowed a small smile to cross his face as he said, "You're welcome young one. I have a small camp set up where you can rest and I can take a look at your injuries but it's awhile from here, I'd try to get some sleep if you can. You've had a long day."

She shut her eyes but opened them a moment later to ask, "Who are you? I mean, you rescued me and are taking care of me but I don't even know who you are."

"I'm a friend. After all, we magical folk have to look out for one another because non magical folk certainly won't. I've seen far too often the damage they can do."

It wasn't really an answer but the young girl did not press him. However, neither could she tear her eyes away and settled for lying quietly in his arms, her eyes focused on him.

"My name is Salazar," He finally told the girl after he could no longer bear her continued staring "Salazar Slytherin."


	2. Travels, Chases, and Hidden Places

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going through my folder and found my notes and plans for this story. I just couldn't give it up so onwards we go. I have the next few chapters ready to go but for now, here's Chapter 2. Happy Reading!

Chapter 2: Travels, Chases, and Hidden Places

“It’s the middle one.” Ida said, studying the three different plants that were lined up in a row upon a piece of cloth.

“Sure about that are you?” Salazar asked her, eyebrow raised, as he sat by the small fire roasting a freshly skinned rabbit on a spit.

Ida resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She had been traveling and learning from Salazar for almost three weeks now, she knew his tricks. She would never have offered an answer if she wasn't confident in it; he had ridden her of that habit quickly enough. While his little mind games could bothersome at times they taught her to think strategically, to pick an answer, gather the evidence that supported it and then be able to defend it. It was nothing like learning how to mend clothing back home.

“Yes, I’m sure. Given the size and shape of the leaves of aconite it rules the plant on the left out, the leaves are too wide. That leaves me with the one on the right and the one in the middle. The plant on the right is too dark in color, aconite is yellow and the plant on the right is leaning more towards gold than yellow. The plant in the middle has the right sized leaves and is the right color.” She told him with conviction.

Salazar nodded and said, “You’re getting better.”

Ida smiled happily, victory was sweet, and she had found that when learning from Salazar Slytherin, every test was a battle. 

“Where are we heading to, actually when I think about I, where are we?” Ida asked later on as she sat by the fire with her plate of rabbit.

“You would do well do mind your surroundings Ida.” Salazar scolded.

“Yes sir.”

“We are heading into Wales. I know a wand maker who lives there; it’s high time we got you a wand so your proper training can begin.” Salazar told her.  

“Yes!” Ida cheered.

Salazar shook his head at her dramatics but in truth it was good to see her excited about anything. Three weeks had healed most of the physical injuries sustained in her near burning but the psychological wounds ran much deeper. He had spent many a night in their first week together pulling the girl from nightmares and when she was not distracted her eyes still often dulled with a horror similar to when she had stood tied to the stake.

They finished their meals in silence and after cleaning up their campsite Salazar sat with Ida and taught her about a new plant, dittany, and lectured on its uses in basic potion making. They had settled into a comfortable routine. They traveled by day, taking short breaks for lunch and when their energy levels dictated. He taught her as they walked, pointing out useful herbs and speaking about potion making (the most practical art to teach a wandless witch as well as his own personal specialty). When they stopped for the night they set up camp and as he cooked their supper he would test her on that day’s material. Afterwards he would always begin speaking of a new topic so that it would have the night to soak in. After the evening lesson they slept.

“Salazar?” Ida questioned as they got ready to retire for the night.

“What is it Ida?”

“Do you think I will be a powerful witch, once I have a wand and everything?”

“I think that you are capable of doing anything that you set your mind to. If you desire to become a strong and powerful witch than make it happen, and don’t let anything or anyone stand in your way. Nothing in life is free Ida, and if we set big goals we must be willing to strive for them.”

“I guess I have a lot of striving to do than Salazar because I dream big.”

Salazar smiled, “A girl after my own heart. Go to sleep Ida, morning always comes earlier than expected. 

\------------------------------------------------------

The sky was still black when Salazar was pulled from his sleep. His eyes shot open and his heart raced. Turning his head to the side he saw Ida sleeping peacefully next to him. He shook his head and was about pass off his odd awakening as a residual effect of having been woken in the middle of the night so often by Ida’s nightmares when he heard it, a faint rustling coming from the bushes by the far edge of their campsite.

He flicked his wrist and felt his wand slide down from where it was sheathed in the leather holster tied to his arm. Gripping his wand tightly, he kept his head down and waited. Soon enough he heard voices echo in the still night. Three or four men by the sound of them, all armed.

 He listened as they approached and when he deemed them close enough he struck. Springing up from his prone position Salazar had his wand arching as he moved and brought it down sharply, sending a flash of red at the group of men and knocking all three to the ground. Ida woke with the noise of the men hitting the ground and her eyes took in the sight of the men with terror.

Salazar turned to assure her that all would be well when he felt it, a series of white hot jabs that pierced his body, one on his right forearm, one on his shoulder and a third on the thigh of his left leg. He cried out in pain as he turned to find a group of men on the other side of the clearing, the three in front holding bows while four of the men in back of them carried torches. He watched as the men reached back into their quivers for more ammunition and though it was agonizing to move his injured arm he brought it up in a complicated motion while muttering fiercely under his breath. A dense fog erupted from his wand, blanketing the space between himself and the men.

Steeling himself he pulled the arrows out of his leg and arm, only the look on Ida’s face keeping him for crying out further. As an arrow shot by him he looked towards Ida and gave her but one instruction, “Run!”

The pair took off into the night leaving their supplies behind. Blood poured from the open wounds at Salazar’s arm and leg, as well as from the wound at his shoulder, where the arrow still stuck out. He knew his spell wouldn’t hold the men for long and he tried to put as much distance between them and the mob that had somehow discovered them but it was slow going as Ida’s stride was small and his own leg was approaching uselessness.

Spotting a dense grouping of trees he grabbed Ida and pulled her towards them. Salazar’s strengths did not lie in charms but with the situation dire he hoped the adrenaline flooding his body might help him perform the concealment spell he intended to try. He had just begun the series of wand movements necessary for the spell when he heard Ida scream.

He turned to see a group of men racing towards them. Not the whole group that had been there from the campsite but enough. He reached into the pocket of his cloak and pulled out a vial. He waited until the men came within range and threw the potion, shattering the vial against the ground. He watched as four of the men fell and he managed to stun the other three as they looked in shock at their downed comrades.

“How did you…” Ida asked as they ran deeper into the forest.

“I told you potions had a great many uses.” He gasped as they ran.

He had only managed to run a few more feet when his leg gave out and he crashed to the ground. He cursed and tried to move but the pain was unbearable. Ida knelt down beside him and clutched his free hand.

His eyes darted around the forest as he tried to think of a way out of their current situation. A small rustling caught his attention and as he looked more closely a pained smile lit his face. A small green snake lay resting beneath a bush. He focused and hissed out a short greeting. Ida’s jaw dropped upon hearing him.

Her surprise however was nothing compared to the snake’s but after a few moments and another hissed greeting the snake came forward. Salazar spoke with the snake for several long moments before the snake flicked its tongue out and slithered off.

“What…what was that?”

“Parseltounge,” He told her. “Snake language, I can speak it and understand it. According to my father it is a Slytherin family gift as he speaks it as well and his father spoke it before him. I asked the snake to help us. He is going to round up a few friends and then return.”

“How are snakes supposed to help us? There had to be 20 men at our campsite, if the rest find us…” Ida trailed off.

Salazar took a deep breath and tried to regain control of his body which was shaking slightly due to a combination of fatigue and blood loss.

“Some snakes are poisonous, and even if they are not a bite from one will still hurt. The more we can take out the greater chance we have of walking away from this.”

“Will we have enough time? You’re hurt Salazar, really hurt, and you've said that the stunned only remain that way for a few hours.” Ida brought up.

A hard look entered Salazar’s eyes as he told her, “No, we don’t have time, which is why I won’t be aiming to stun anymore. The next person I drop won’t get back up.”

Ida’s eyes widened and she released his hand, backing away from him slowly.

“You’re … you’re going to kill them.”

Salazar sighed, “I don’t have a choice. I will do what is necessary for us to survive.”

“I… I don’t like it.” Ida told him in a defeated voice.

He didn’t have time to answer her as he heard the footsteps of men approaching. He braced himself against a tree and using the tree as well as with some help from Ida he returned to his feet, keeping the weight off his left leg. The world spun as he got up but he willed the dizziness away, he couldn’t afford to pass out now.

Seven men came running through the woods but slowed after they saw Salazar and Ida. The man in front grinned as he took in Salazar’s blood soaked form.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here boys? Looks like the witches do bleed red.”

The men all howled with laughter and anticipation while Salazar tightened the grip on his wand. It couldn’t end like this, his life, Ida’s.  All the things he planned to do and was meant to do. He refused to die at the hands of some ignorant and hateful humans.

The man in front held a crudely made spear and made to step forward when another man called him back.

“Better to deal with these abominations in packs. Going at it alone is dangerous, who knows what kind of devilry he is capable of.”

Salazar almost groaned aloud, it seemed luck truly was against him this day. At least one of the men held a modicum of common sense, a rarity in the type of men who usually formed such mobs.

The men started forward and Salazar gathered his strength. After taking a deep breath he started casting spell after spell. Lights of various colors flashed through the air as men were thrown back. Bones cracked and muscles tore as Salazar fought fiercely for his life and the life of the young witch standing beside him.

While he downed an impressive amount of men given his physical condition it wasn't enough, and he soon felt the sharp crack of wood against his ribs as one of the men struck him with a staff. He dropped to the ground and one of the men kicked the wand out of his hand. The man with the spear stood over him with a sinister look in his eyes. Ida screamed and to Salazar’s surprise ran forward wielding a hastily grabbed tree branch and started attacking the man.

Using the blunt end of his spear he quickly knocked the stick out of her hands and a solid blow to her midsection sent her flying back through the air. Salazar’s ribs burned and every breath became more and more laborious but he found the strength to wheeze out at Ida.

“Run child… get away from here.”

Ida scrambled to her feet, holding her ribs but the sight of him lying broken and bleeding beneath a man holding a spear seemed to freeze her in place.

The man with the spear sneered down at him saying, “I only wish we had time so that you could burn for your crimes witch. I suppose I’ll have to make do with ensuring that your devilish taint is wiped from the lord’s good land permanently.”

 The man raised the spear up high and then swung it down. Ida’s scream echoed in his ears and though he was tempted to shut them he kept his eyes open. If he was going to die he would do so with some dignity. Right as the spear was going to drive into his heart however a golden light erupted between his skin and the blade, and when the blade struck the light it was deflected, sending the weapon and its wielder flying back.

He twisted his head around in time to see a figure storm out of the trees. Straight, reddish brown hair flowed behind her as she charged forward and her blue eyes were lit with a ferocious intensity. She moved her wrist in a complicated series of motions and he saw her mouth moving as she muttered constantly under her breath. Suddenly the vines and branches of the surrounded trees sprang to life, and started to attack the men who were regrouping around their leader, holding them in place. They shouted curses and cries of devilry but they were held immobile.

After making sure that the men were properly restrained the woman raced down towards Salazar, dropping to her knees next to him. Ida dragged herself forward and knelt by his other side. The woman’s eyes ran over his body from head to toe and her expression seemed to grow graver the longer she looked.

“How are you still conscious?” She muttered, more to herself than to either Salazar or Ida, as she moved her wand to rest above his ribs and began to chant. A blue light glowed around his midsection and when the light dissolved he found that his breathing was less labored. Another flick and a muttered word and cloth strips appeared out of thin air, wrapping themselves around his open and still bleeding wounds.

“That’s should make it a bit easier for you. I could heal your other injuries but your body is very weak. Large amounts of magical healing can be stressful to the system and with the condition you’re in I worry about how your body will react to my magic. We need to get you somewhere safe where I can get a better look at your injuries, and where I have more supplies.” The woman told him.

With a short swish and flick of her wand he was airborne, hovering beside her, and after looking over Ida briefly and declaring her ribs to be bruised but not broken they set off deeper into the woods.

“How did you find us?” Salazar asked.

“A few of my boys were out scouting the area and heard the commotion those men were making. The raised the alarm and on the way back they saw you lying on the ground. They came back and got me and I set off to find you.” The woman explained.

“You have children?” He asked skeptically, taking in her youthful appearance.

“In a way,” The woman answered, “They aren't of my blood but they are of my heart. I guess it all started when I found a pair of twins wandering the forest. They had run from their home after their magic was discovered. They had no one and nowhere to go so I took them in and taught them some basic magic. As the years have passed I've found more children with nowhere to go and no one to teach them about their magic, so I take them in.”

Salazar’s eyes widened as he took in her words, “You mean you are living in the woods with a large number of magical children and haven’t been found.”

The woman paused and considered his statement for a moment before answering, “No, not all of them are magical children. Some are the siblings of magical children who chose to follow their siblings when they left; some come from magical families but have no magic of their own. It doesn't matter really; I offer sanctuary to all who are in need of it.”

“I still don’t understand how you haven’t been caught. That many magical children combined with the number of witch hunters and mobs, it shouldn't be possible.” Salazar said stubbornly.

The woman smiled, “I have my friend Ro to thank for our safety. I meant it when I said I offered people sanctuary. Ro is a genius with magic, especially runes. She set up a complicated system of wards around my home and the surrounding area that keep us from harm and from detection. Only I can allow people in and out of the wards so the hunters aren't a large worry.”

Eventually they passed through a section of forest and entered a large clearing. A quaint cottage sat nestled on the banks of a large stream. There were children of various ages spread throughout the clearing and as the woman entered those that looked over smiled brightly at her. She beamed at them as she made her way to the cottage.

As they moved Salazar felt a strong wave of dizziness  and he was unable to stop the groan that escaped him. The woman turned to look at him with concern.

“If you think you could pass out don’t fight it. It would probably be easier for you in the long run. If not then try and hang in there, we are almost inside and then I can give you something for the pain while I fix you up.” She said, her tone becoming softer and more soothing.

“I… I don’t even know who you are, why are so eager to help, you know nothing about me.” Salazar said quietly.

“I suppose I cannot blame you if little of our conversation stuck given the pain you are in. I told you before, I offer sanctuary to all those who are in need of it, and you look to be in great need of it. As for knowing nothing about you I know that you protected this young girl, and I know that you have a strong will. Once you are well I expect I will learn more. Don’t worry about it so much and if none of those explanations sit well with you than perhaps it will ease your mind to know that I am a healer by trade. Helping the injured and sick is what I do best.” She told him.

They entered the cottage but Salazar noticed little about it as his world was too busy spinning. He felt himself being lowered to a soft bed and the last thing he heard before darkness took him was the soft voice of the woman as she said,

“As for who I am, well, my name is Helga Hufflepuff.” 

 


	3. Questions, Kindred Spirits, and Crazy Ideas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm alive and back. It has been far too long. Thank you so much to everyone who have left me kudos and reviews. You called me back and reminded me that I cannot give up on this story. I have the next few chapters written so here we go. Happy Reading!

Chapter 3: Questions, Kindred Spirits, and Crazy Ideas

The first thing Salazar noticed upon awakening was the absence of pain. He could feel the bandages that were wrapped around areas of his body but the pain was gone. He took a moment to drink in the feeling of solace. He was warm, lying on a comfortable bed, and was pain free. For a wanderer who lived off the land for the last eight years, such comforts were rare.

The second thing he noticed was that he was not alone. Feeling a set of eyes on his back he rolled over to find a young girl staring at him with large green eyes. Her brown hair was curly and she held a small blue blanket in her arms. To Salazar’s eye she couldn’t have been older than four or five.

“Hello young one.” He called out to her.

The girl squeaked and upon noticing that he was awake ran from the room, the door clicking shut behind her. It took only a few moments for the door to open and the woman who had rescued him walked through. Helga, his mind supplied for him.

She smiled brightly at him as she said, “Well look who is up. I was starting to get a bit worried and your young friend Ida has been beside herself. Three days is a long time to unconscious.”

Salazar’s eyes widened at her words and he said incredulously, “I’ve been out for three days.”

“You were greatly injured and based on what Ida could tell me you lost a great deal of energy casting all those spells. Magical exhaustion is nothing to play around with; you’ve been slipping back and forth between sleep and unconsciousness for the last two days.” Helga told him as she moved to sit in a chair at his bedside.

“Who was the girl who went racing out of here; I feel badly, I think I startled her.” Salazar commented.

Helga’s face, which had thus far radiated nothing but kindness, gained a dark look. Her eyes narrowed and when she spoke it was in a voice so different from the one that she had been speaking to him with that Salazar actually had to look up to ensure that he was speaking to the same person.

“Her name is Sela and you did startle her but don’t feel badly. She wanted desperately to help which is why she was watching you, but there isn’t much that doesn’t frighten her.” Helga said bitterly.

Salazar recognized the look on her face, it was the same that graced his own when he thought about how he had first seen Ida, and he knew that there was more to the story.

“What happened to her?” He questioned gently, wanting to know but not wishing to pry.

“Fear happened to her, and ignorance, and hatred. Sela had a small bout of accidental magic last winter when she was still living with her family. It was cold and she wanted an extra blanket but couldn’t get to one so she summoned it from across the room. Her father witnessed the act and lost it. He locked her in a barn for weeks. No food, no water. She would have died if her brother Liam hadn’t snuck out at night to aid her.” Helga said as tears welled up in her blue eyes, but to Salazar’s surprise they weren’t tears of sadness. Oh Helga was upset, he could see that, but it was anger that radiated from her.

“They were going to burn her! A five year old girl who doesn’t even know what witchcraft is and they would have stood back and watched her burn. Liam heard of the plans and broke his sister out and ran. I found them wandering in the woods near death from the cold and they have been here ever since.”

An uneasy silence filled the room and for reasons that Salazar didn’t quite understand he found himself speaking up.

“I found Ida tied to a stake. She was set to burn and her father was the one who lit the kindling. She’s not the first I’ve found and rescued, and she won’t be the last. Someone has to protect  magical children; they are the future of our world.”

Helga smiled sadly at him as she said, “I know that most of the children who end up here have a story, that most come from a horrible situation, but Sela is the youngest I have ever cared for. I look at her and sometimes all I can see is what she looked like when I found her. Skin and bones, and so frightened that she allowed only her brother to touch her. There are times I wonder if I am helping her at all, times I just wish to forget. To block out all the darkness that exists in this world, all of the hatred and ignorance that has caused my children to suffer.”

Salazar’s hands gripped into fists at her words and for a second he could smell it, the smoky smell of burning wood and flames. He heard the cruel jeering of the crowd of men, and worst of all, the screaming. Dark and haunting and in a voice that was painfully familiar.

“No.” Salazar told her darkly as the memory of a young boy’s laughter rang through his mind, and it was almost worse than the memory of his dying screams. “No, you can never forget.”

The heavy air surrounding them was broken when the door flung open and Ida ran inside, racing over to Salazar’s bedside to throw her arms around him. She started to cry as she rested her head against his chest and clung tightly to him. Salazar’s eyes were panicked. He was an intelligent man and could adapt to most situations but this crying child was throwing him off balance. He looked up at Helga, hoping for some help or advice but he found the woman with her hand over her mouth, trying to cover her laughter as she took in his shocked and panicked face.

Realizing that he was on his own he hesitantly lifted one arm to wrap around Ida while he lifted the other to allow free his hand to gently stroke her hair.

“I didn’t think you were ever going to wake up. Helga told me you would but you were so hurt. There was blood everywhere and you had used so much magic trying to get us away and then that man was going to stab you and Salazar…I thought you were going to die!” She rambled through her tears, tightening her grip on the man.

“I’m fine Ida, truly I am. Don’t worry about me child, everything is going to be alright now.” He said, feeling like a fool. He had no idea what to do with the sobbing child that clung to him, and not a clue of the right thing to say.

His words seemed to have some effect though as her crying lessened and soon she was just lying quietly with her head on his chest. A soft knock penetrated the silence of the room and when Helga called for the person to enter Salazar saw a young man who looked to be around 14.

“Some of the older girls prepared lunch Helga, everyone is gathering around the fire.” The young man informed her.

Helga smiled as she said, “That was a great kindness. Ida, why don’t you go with Roanin and have some lunch. I need to check on Salazar’s wounds but I imagine we will be joining you shortly.”

The younger girl looked torn but at Salazar’s nod she let go of him and followed the young man out the door. As soon as the door closed behind them Salazar sent a heated glare at Helga.

“Thank you so much for all of your help.” Salazar told her, his words fairly dripping with sarcasm.

Helga, far from being intimidated by his glare or tone burst into laughter.

“I thought you were handling the situation marvelously.” She said as she instructed him roll onto his stomach so she could check the bandages on his shoulder and leg.  

“I felt like an idiot” He muttered.

Helga rested her hand on his back as she said, “Truly Salazar, you handled the situation marvelously. You rescued Ida from a horrible fate and have been traveling with her ever since. It’s no small wonder that she has grown attached to you and almost loosing you frightened her greatly. She clung to you to reassure herself that you were okay, and you let her. You didn’t push her away even though I saw how uncomfortable it made you.  Yes, your words and actions were not the most elegant I have ever seen or heard but they were genuine and that’s what matters.”

Salazar was deeply grateful for the fact that he lay on his stomach and thus Helga could not see the look of pure relief that crossed his face and just how comforted he was by her words. He knew that Ida was still traumatized from her near burning and the last thing he wanted was to hurt her further through his own emotional incompetence.

“Well everything looks pretty good, although I think I’ll keep the bandages on for now. I would take it easy on your leg for a couple days and not overtax your shoulder, but everything is healing as it should be.” Helga told him with happily after she had finished looking him over and applied fresh bandages to his wounds.

“That’s a relief, sitting around doing nothing is not really in my nature.” Salazar said as he turned around and slowly got to his feet.

“Nor mine.” Helga said as she led him out the door and through the cottage. 

As they arrived in the large clearing, Salazar saw about 20 children of various ages sprawled around a large fire where two girls where serving up some kind of stew from a large pot.

“You take care of 20 children.” Salazar said, surprised by the large number of magical children gathered in one area.

“More like 26 at the moment, some of the boys are out on patrol and a good number of children I have taken care of have grown old enough to make their own way in the world, but they stop by every now and then to say hello.” Helga told him.

They walked over to the fire and received bowls of what turned out to be venison stew. Salazar ate the rather tasty meal while watching Helga thank the two girls that had made it and speak with the others who were seated. It was clear to Salazar that she cared for all of them greatly. She knew every child by name and seemed to have at least a basic knowledge of what their plans for the day were.

After they were done eating the bowls were collected, washed, and dried by a few of the younger children. They performed the tasks with some concentrated flicks of their wands. While the youngest worked at cleaning, a large group of the children were moving to a spot by the stream.

“They are preparing for lessons.” Helga said as she noticed his interested gaze.

“Lessons?”

“I teach those among the children who have wands. Nothing major, just some basic charms work, sometimes the occasional defensive spell. It’s a bit informal but it’s better than nothing.” Helga explained.

Salazar paused and spared the children who weren’t by the stream a glance. None looked angry but the longing was still visible.

“What of the children without wands?” He asked.

Helga sighed as she said, “I teach them about healing later in the afternoon. How to prepare certain herbal mixtures, how to wrap and treat wounds, things like that. I wish I could do more but without wands there is little magic I can teach them. All are invited to each lesson but those without wands and those without magic tend to stay away from the wand based lessons.”

 “How is it that some have wands and some do not?”

“It’s a manner of timing really. One of the children I took care of grew up and became apprenticed to a wand maker. He comes around to visit every once and awhile, usually twice a year. We have some wand making supplies here and he always brings some with him but sometimes he can’t find a match or children aren’t here when he comes.” She said, the frustration clear in her voice.

 “Go teach your lesson Helga.” Salazar said suddenly, the beginnings of an idea forming in his mind.

“What are you up to?”

“Go teach your lesson Helga.” He repeated, a smirk on his face.

Helga eyed him suspiciously but after hearing the call of one of the children by the stream, she took out her wand and walked over to them. Once she was in front of the children Helga forgot all about Salazar and his smirk and set about the task of helping her children learn magic. The lesson ended up being successful and by the end every child had managed to get at least some amount of water to pour from their wand.

She released the children to go about their day and as they walked away chattering excitedly about the lesson she looked around and noticed that the rest of the children were missing. Helga looked around the grounds and when she could find no trace of them she walked into the cottage. As she entered the kitchen she stopped short. There, surrounding a cauldron that hung by the fireplace, were the children.

Salazar stood by the cauldron and was lecturing on the importance of proper knife technique. She stood in the doorway and watched as he called up children to help him chop, dice, and mince various herbs and plants, correcting their technique and offering feedback. The children who were too young to be trusted with the knives were invited to, under Salazar’s watchful eye, place the ingredients in the cauldron and help with stirring.

After a final bit of stirring, Salazar doused the fire under the cauldron and told the children the potion needed to sit for an hour or so and that he would call them back once the potion cooled so that they could see the result. The children nodded and thanked the man before trickling out of the kitchen. As Helga moved out of the doorway so that the children could leave she heard them chattering nonstop about what they had learned.

“What did they help you brew?”

Salazar looked up from the cauldron to find Helga staring at him in slight confusion, as though he was a puzzle that she had mostly figured out but couldn’t quite get the last few pieces to fit.

“The more accurate statement would be what did I supervise them brewing, they did all the work. I just instructed and corrected some of their knife work. It’s a simple Color-Changing potion, will turn a person’s hair violet for an hour or so. While I normally have little tolerance for potions of that nature it is easy to make, requires very simple ingredients, and calls for many different knife techniques which makes it a fabulous potion for novices. It’s nothing dangerous.” Salazar explained.

“You helped them to perform magic. You gave those children something that they know and have seen but had never been able to touch. They will never forget this day. Thank you.”

“Potions are my specialty and I had the time. Besides, you have the right idea here Helga, protecting the children who have nowhere to go. Offering them a place to grow in safety, where they can hone their gifts and not hide them. They are magical children, the future of our world, of magic, and if we don’t teach them, then who else will.” Salazar said, slightly uncomfortable with the deep gratitude in her voice.

“What else can you do?” Helga asked him after a few moments, the puzzled look fading into a contemplative one.

“Come again?”

“You said potions were your specialty, what other magic are you proficient in.” Helga clarified.

“I am capable in most areas of magic but my true talents lie in potion making and offensive magic.” He told her.

“Potions and offensive magic. I have healing and defensive magic, charms too if necessary. Ro is a genius, she could take anything we couldn’t handle.” Helga mumbled to herself, as her mind worked a mile a minute.

“Helga what are you talking about?”

“What you just said, if we don’t teach them who else will. We can do it Salazar, we can teach them!” Helga exclaimed.

“The children here?”

“No, not just here, everywhere. We could teach all magical children. You said that it was a good thing that my children could grow in safety, to hone their gifts and not hide them. We can do that for all the magical children. Ro was able to ward this area off, why couldn’t she ward a larger area. We could build a school Salazar and teach the next generation.” Helga said, moving forward to grab his hands, excitement flowing around her like an aura.

Salazar was reeling, what she was talking about was crazy, it couldn’t be done and he told her so.

“Helga, it’s not possible. You can’t conceal that many children and even if you could, how would you find them and who would teach them. I’m a fair potion maker but I’m no teacher!”

“You could have fooled me. Think about it Salazar, we could protect the children, give them somewhere safe to practice their gifts. Those with magical parents wouldn’t have to learn in the dead of night, hidden away somewhere. Those with no one to teach them wouldn’t have to make the choice between their gifts and their lives. They could all learn together Salazar; learn in a real classroom with books and parchment.”

Her grip held him in place and there was something desperate in her gaze. As much as he wished he didn’t, he understood the desperation. Helga had also seen the damage that the non-magical could wreak on the magical. She took in children who were the victims of the hatred and fear born of ignorance, children who had run for their lives; the lucky ones who were able to escape.

While he wandered, Salazar had more often come into contact with those who hadn’t gotten away. Those who were jailed and waiting trial, those who were about to be burned, and far too often, he saw the remains of those who hadn’t been able to get away.

Helga’s words burned in his mind as the anger at those who would dare to harm magical children burned in his veins. If what she was proposing could be done than children wouldn’t have to live in fear. They could take them away and train them properly, they could guide the next generation.

Salazar sighed, he had been rescuing magical children in need for almost eight years now, since he had left his father’s home at 18. No matter how many children he saved he never found the peace he was searching for, the peace that had been torn from him as a child. He was still forced to hide. Forced to treat his culture, his heritage, as something shameful because those around him had deemed it evil. It wasn’t right, and it wasn’t fair.

“Can it be done Helga? Even if I agreed to teach, which I’m still not certain I am qualified for, how many other pieces would have to fall into place?”

 “Do you know that sometimes children say the most incredible things? Really they do, a young girl told me the most remarkable thing the other night. She said that if a person desires something than they have to make it happen and not let anything or anyone stand in their way. She said that nothing in life is free and that if we set big goals we must be willing to strive for them.” Helga shared with him, her determined blue eyes boring into his own silver ones.

Salazar groaned, “You spoke with Ida.”

Helga nodded, “Those are your words aren’t they?”

They were indeed his words, words that he had sworn to live by. The truth was he was tired of wandering. He was sick of having to hide his heritage and mask his skills. Ida’s words from weeks ago rang in his ears.

_“Magic is evil… I’m evil”_

They weren’t evil. They were magical, talented, and he would do everything in his power to insure that never again would a magical child think of their gifts as anything else.

“I’ll do it. I’ll teach potions, offensive magic…whatever you need me to teach. Let’s do it Helga! As crazy as it sounds, as many people and things will stand in our way, let’s make it happen.” He told her, eyes blazing.

Helga beamed at him and let go of his hands to rush to a cabinet. Pulling out a quill, ink, yellow ribbon, and parchment she opened the ink, dipped the quill in and began to scribble rapidly across the parchment. When she was finished she cast a quick spell at the parchment causing the ink to dry and rolled it up, tying the yellow ribbon around it. She walked to the nearby window and gave a sharp whistle. A large barn owl dropped down from a tree and she stroked its back lovingly before tying the letter to his leg. She told the owl where to take the letter and it took off through the window.

As Helga turned around, still beaming, Salazar felt himself smile back at her. To an outsider he was sure the whole situation looked insane, a witch and a wizard planning some crazy venture that was likely to fail. To Salazar however it was so much more than that. He had known many witches and wizard who shared his interests and talents but he never wanted their company. They never understood his anger and outrage for the magical children. The deaths upset them but none of them took it personally the way he did.  He had been wandering alone for many years now, his solitude broken only occasionally by children he rescued. Yet here, standing in a small kitchen in the middle of the woods with a woman he had meet only four days prior felt natural and right.

Salazar walked over towards Helga but said nothing. Instead they stood together in silence and watched the children playing in the clearing through the kitchen window.  Thinking of the determined and impassioned look on her face as she had described her plans and the problems they would find a solution to, Salazar sighed. Maybe, just maybe after all these years he had finally found someone who understood. 

 


End file.
